The present invention relates to an improvement of an electric wire connection seat, especially to an electric wire connection seat with a contact switch arranged inside, with which an on or a break states of electric circuit are controlled to show the connection states of the electric wire without connecting another set of electric circuit to achieve this function and to improve and promote the product quality of the electric wire connection seat effectively.
Accordingly, with the continuous progress and the quick development of the digital technology, regardless of the professional manufacturing factories or daily living necessities all have developed toward the direction of application of digital technology to promote their product functions. On the other hand, the manufacturers are also continuously studying and producing out lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller products, so the electric wire connection seat, commonly and currently used in any kind of electric appliance and electric circuit board, must be improved accordingly to develop its maximum function. The prior electric wire connection seat is mainly comprised of a connection seat major body, and several fixing guide-needles. Therefore, prior art only has a connection function. As it can be seen, with the continuous progress, the quick development and the increasing requirements of the digital century, more functions whose objects are to create more conveniences, for instance, a user is easily aware that the connection does work or not when the connection seat is connected to the electric circuit. Hence, how to add more functions to suit the life of human being is the topic discussed in the present invention.
In the fore-mentioned structure of the connection seat, although it provides the connection function, it cannot reach the object of displaying the states of the connection of the electric circuit, and it also must connect another electric wire to a LED panel to display the states of the electric circuit. This is the shortcoming that obviously can not be overcome by the prior design.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an electric wire connection seat with a contact switch, which is comprised of a connection seat major body, a contact switch, and several fixing guide-needles. The major design concept: by an additional installation of a contact switch, when the electric wire connection head is inserted into the groove of the connection seat, the guide-needles of the contact switch will be pressed down by the electric wire connection head to separate the contact-press-connection points and chance the path state of the electric circuit. We can apply this phenomenon to control on or off of the electric circuit and display the different states of the electric circuit without connecting another circuit wire to the LED panel to display the states of the electric circuit. This design can match with the application of other logic electric circuit to promote the merits of product quality by the output of this kind of signal change.
An inserting groove is arranged on the back face of the connection seat major body and several grooves are arranged on the upper portion of the inserting groove. The guide-needles are then fastened up inside the grooves. To reach the object of an on state of an electric circuit by the connection of the electric wire connection head, a convex block is installed on the connection seat major body for providing the inserting-in and fastening-up functions of the electric wire connection head. A connection handle, arranged on the corresponding position of the electric wire connection head can be inserted into the inserting groove and fastened up fixedly with the convex block during connection.
For the characteristics and the functions of the present invention, a detailed description with corresponding diagrams are presented.